Vinho
by Maryywolffy
Summary: Annabelle sempre teve Caius ao seu lado, ela aprenceu a amar com ele, mas e se ele a deixa-se? Seria aquele estranho que a confortaria, aquele que seduz com o olhar cor de vinho?


Não sei como, quando e aonde... mas nós criamos um laço de amizade muito forte, um laço que eu duvidei, e duvido que alguém quebre...

***

**Dói, dói tanto isso, dói tanto a solidão, dói tanto o amor, os sentimentos, eu queria ficar no escuro, eu queria desaparecer.**

Caius! Caius! Espera eu, não corra rápido, pare de ser mal! – Gritava uma garotinha, com as bochechas rosadas de tanto correr.

O amor é uma coisa boa? Até quando? Você esta feliz agora? E depois?

Já chega, agora eu quero me sentar, nós corremos o dia inteiro, você não cansa? – A mesma garotinha se sentou no meio fio, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele.

Ele sabia o que iria acontecer, ele sabia que em breve eles teriam que se separar, ele teria que partir... ou ela.

Eu amo tanto você... sabe? Você é meu melhor amigo, eu nunca vou ter mais alguém assim... – desabafava a menina, como sempre, por que ela falava só com ele?

_Ela vai ficar tão linda... tão... tão ela mesma! _– Pensava ele, e sem perceber, seus dedos acariciavam a pele branca e macia, fazendo a corar novamente... e ele riu.

Caius, eu não sou engraçada Caius! Pare de rir, você me deixa constrangida... – sussurrava a menina, um pouco constrangida...

As pessoas que perdiam seu tempo para reparar naqueles dois sentados no meio fio, a menina tão pequena, tão frágil, e o menino tão forte, bonito... pensavam que eram irmãos, não é muito comum ver um garoto de 14 anos sendo amigo de uma criança de 10, mas quem os conheciam, sabiam que aquela amizade iria ser para sempre, ou não... ninguém podia prever o futuro... a não ser que esse alguém fosse muito especial...

***

**Dói, dói tanto isso, dói tanto a solidão, dói tanto o amor, os sentimentos, eu queria ficar no escuro, eu queria desaparecer.**

NÃO... OH NÃO, POR FAVOR, ALGUEM ME ACORDE, FALE QUE ISSO É APENAS UM PESADELO... EU... EU ESTOU SOZINHA? – Gritava e chorava, quando senti suas gélidas mãos em meus ombros, seus lábios sussurrando em meus ouvidos...

Não Annabelle, você não está sozinha, olha, estou aqui – Caius sempre conseguia me acalmar, e agora ele era tudo o que eu tinha... e eu, sempre fui a única coisa na vida dele que ele realmente se importou, que ele realmente se importa, Caius é o meu melhor amigo, e após escutar o que ele sussurrou, escondi minha cabeça em seus braços, chorei baixinho mais um pouco, e senti sua mão levantar meu queixo, de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem com os meus... sempre que isso acontecia, sentia meu rosto ruborizar ferozmente... e eu me sentia muito envergonhada com isso, e ele sempre ria, aquela risada gostosa de ouvir, aquilo me fazia tão bem!

Conversei com meu tio, ele é aquele juiz, lembra? O Geovann... ele te conheceu quando você tinha 11 anos... então Ann, agora que aconteceu isso... e como você não tem mais parentes... você vai morar comigo... e... ele me ajuda a nos manter, eu estudo e trabalho, ele, assim como paga meus estudos, vai pagar os seus, e tudo o que precisar, ele vai ajudar, mas se bem que você herdou muito dinheiro e muitos bens... e você quer ficar na mesma escola? – Ele perguntou com tanta naturalidade, eu nem consegui acompanhar direito o seu raciocínio... apenas fui concordando com a cabeça... para falar a verdade, nem prestava muita atenção em suas palavras, apenas em seu olhar...

Não deu nem um mês, e eu já estava morando com meu melhor amigo, não tinha superado a morte de meus pais... mas seu tio Geovann estava fazendo o possível por mim, e Caius sempre me confortava, me mimava, e eu adorava isso.

O tempo ia passando lentamente, e eu não mudei nada... quando criança, eu não falava com ninguém, se me perguntassem algo, respondia, mas me limitava à apenas isso... o único com quem eu me abria era Caius... e agora não mudou quase nada... mas estou mais sociável...

Não gostava do tempo, tudo estava realmente lento, e eu sempre cheia de energia, como sempre, apenas Caius me acompanhava, apenas ele conseguia superar minha força de vontade

***

**Dói, dói tanto isso, dói tanto a solidão, dói tanto o amor, os sentimentos, eu queria ficar no escuro, eu queria desaparecer.**

Eu estava certo, Annabelle tinha se tornado uma garota realmente linda, perfeita em seus traços, cabelos negros caindo levemente pelas suas costas, como ondas à noite, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, pele clara, bem clara, e grandes olhos negros, ligeiros, não perdiam nada, desde criança gostava da cor preta, seu vestuário inteiro preto, isso foi uma coisa que ela não mudou, Annabelle, tão ela mesma..., lembro-me que quando ela era pequena, gostava bastante de musica clássica, eu cantarolava melodias medievais aos seus ouvidos enquanto embalava ela em meus braços, fazendo ela adormecer em meu abraço. Até hoje me arrependo de não conseguir me segurar e acariciar as bochechas cheias e rosadas dela, ela sempre acordava e pulava para longe de meu corpo com vergonha. Ela ficava incrivelmente vermelha quando acontecia essas coisas, e eu adorava isso, ria e ria, e ela brigava comigo sempre. Quando criança, Annabelle não conseguia correr tanto como corre hoje, não conseguia me acompanhar, e eu adorava fugir dela para ela me perseguir, hoje já não é possível, ela corre mais que uma corredora de olimpíadas, sempre corríamos em volta de um lago em nossa cidade, e isso proporcionava a ela, um belo corpo, mas não era uma menina super magra e reta como essas modelos, ela, como já citei antes, era perfeita, suas curvas enlouqueciam a cabeça dos homens, mas eles sempre se mantêm longe, apenas a observando, sabiam que eu era (e sou!) um amigo muito ciumento, todos, obviamente, acham estranho ela morar comigo, acham estranho todo esse ciúmes, e ela não ser nada de mim, apenas a minha única e melhor amiga... aparentemente...

***

**Dói, dói tanto isso, dói tanto a solidão, dói tanto o amor, os sentimentos, eu queria ficar no escuro, eu queria desaparecer.**

Por que me persegue menino? – Do momento em que sai de minha casa para caminhar, notei um garoto estranho me perseguindo, quando espiava para traz, o menino parava de andar, mas me olhava profundamente nos olhos... Nunca ninguém ousava, todos sabiam que eu era super protegida por Caius, e eu nunca notei aquele menino por aqui...

Annabelle... então você é Annabelle... interessante... – Falou o menino, sério, sem desviar o olhar...

Você acredita em anjos Annabelle? – Que pergunta estranha que alguém que você não conhece faz...

Sim, eu tenho meu anjo... meu melhor amigo... meu... – Com meus pensamentos eu ruborizei, tapei minha boca e o fitei.

Errado Annabelle, anjos ficam no céu, demônios que vivem entre nós... – Falou usando um tom de voz duro, frio, mas com um sorriso medonho nos lábios...

Na hora em que ele falou isso, e me olhou daquela maneira, meu corpo inteiro queria sair correndo de lá e me afundar nos braços de Caius, mas minha educação falou mais alto e me limitei e ficar parada no lugar, olhando-o nos olhos, ele é um garoto tão lindo... tão diferente... ele... ele tinha olhos vermelhos! Lente.

Como sabe meu nome? – Quando dei por conta, a pergunta escapou da minha boca tão friamente que até mesmo eu me assustei, ele deu uma risadinha debochada e respondeu.

Anna, minha linda, eu sou aquele, de que tudo sabe. Annabelle, corra para sua casa! – quando terminou de falar, o olhar dele se tornou sinistro, parecia que ele queria me matar...

Vinho! – Ele sussurrou caminhando em minha direção... não consegui pensar em outra coisa a não ser obedecer ao que meu corpo ansiava... correr para Caius.


End file.
